SpongeBob in Go! Animate World (SpongeBob DX)
This Special is the first Special ''' of the Series (not counting Revenge of the Writers, as it was canceled) In this episode, SpongeBob ends up in the Go! Animate Universe and notices that it's very different from the world he was from. '''SpongeBob DX episode 9 Director's Cut Edition Plot The episode starts up with Patchy the pirate presenting Go! Animate, which an animation program for making your own animations. He makes grounded videos on Potty which leads to Potty doing the same with Patchy. Patchy facepalms and then after Go! Animate Patchy gets sent to his room, he tells the viewers to enjoy the special. So it starts with SpongeBob watching TV, the TV then aired a movie on BBNN, it was Go! Animate: the Movie. SpongeBob watched the whole movie and after the movie. That was a good movie. SpongeBob said. BBNN was airing a Go! Animate marathon, although SpongeBob wanted to check his mailbox for new mail. He opened his mailbox and found an invitation for a party. He was excited to go to the party. Later that evening, SpongeBob arrives at the party and drinks some punch. Eric then comes up and starts chatting with SpongeBob. Oh, Hi SpongeBob. said Eric. Hi Eric, hows your evening going for you? asked SpongeBob. My evening is good. Says Eric. Do you know what time it is? It's 6:15 pm Says SpongeBob. So then Patrick comes on by and drinks lots of punch. Patrick, why are you drinking so much punch? asks SpongeBob. This punch is great. Says Patrick, slurring his words. But you're drinking all the punch says SpongeBob. Patrick then goes dance with someone on the dance floor. SpongeBob looking at Patrick for a bit and then starts to walk around until he found a weird patty on the table. SpongeBob picks up the patty from the table and then trips on a glass cup, Patrick sees the patty fall in front of him. Patrick looks down. Krabby Patty... Patrick says sounding hungry. Patrick eats the patty and then Diesel appears out of nowhere OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH PATRICK STAR, HOW DARE YOU EAT THE PATTY AND DRINK ALL THE PUNCH Diesel says, Patrick spits out the patty in surprise and the other partygoers look at Patrick. Patrick looks nervous from Diesel scolding him THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 969475375937947593759375937593759379573 YEARS, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. Patrick then runs out of the party, trips on a glass, and then stands up and continues running. Well.... that happened. SpongeBob said to Eric. Do you know what kind of patty that is? asks Eric. No. SpongeBob says. That's a grounded patty, when you eat the patty, you get grounded Eric explains. The party is still frozen from what just happened, the music slowly turning off and everyone just staring at the door for a couple hours. Then the party started off again and things were going as normal. So then the party resumed and then SpongeBob toke the empty bowl somewhere, but trips on someone and the bowl flies onto a staircase and breaks. well damn, looks like that problem isn't going to be fixed. says SpongeBob. SpongeBob then looks for and picks up glass pieces near the staircase. After SpongeBob finds all the glass pieces, he dusts the glass into the trash. Meanwhile, Patrick runs into his house and then falls asleep in his rock. Later, SpongeBob was woken up by someone Wake up, wake up, come on SpongeBob, it's 7:00 AM in the morning. Don't you have work? says someone ugh, wait, i have work? Asks SpongeBob. I'm going to be late for work. So then SpongeBob runs back, trips on a glass, and then gets up and runs out of the house where the party was and heads to his house to get ready for work. SpongeBob arrives at work, exhausted, only to find out that the Krusty Krab is closed. Why is the Krusty Krab... SpongeBob said mumbling. SpongeBob checks his calendar, Oh, today's Sunday, that's why. So then SpongeBob goes back home and falls asleep for the next few hours. He wakes up later and then feeds Gary. He then goes outside and open's Patrick's home. Hi Patrick. says SpongeBob, Hi SpongeBob. Says Patrick. They look at each other for some minutes. Then SpongeBob gets an idea to go to the video store downtown, he goes downtown to shop for some movies to watch. He goes shopping at Animart. SpongeBob looks around for something interesting, he found a VHS of Go! Animate: the Movie. SpongeBob purchases the VHS from the store and heads home and watches the VHS of the movie. That movie is great Said SpongeBob after watching the movie. SpongeBob then went to bed. He woke up the next morning and got ready for work. After he showed up at work again, he tripped on a glass on the floor, and then continued into the kitchen. The day went as usual, although partway through the day, Caillou then walks into the Krusty Krab and then orders 100 Krabby Patties, 50 Krabby fires and 100 Krabby Nuggets. Wait, don't you mean Krabby fries? Asks Squidward. No, i mean Krabby Fires. Said Caillou i would like my Krabby fires. Alright, who is the barnaclehead who decided to spell fries wrong? Asked Squidward who is annoyed with Caillou. Caillou then *SpongeBob watches Go! Animate: the movie on BBNN instead of on VHS. **SpongeBob also gets his invitation via mail instead of from Patrick. *Patrick's woman from the original episode, Meressa, is absent. *A few other characters were also removed. *Eric showing SpongeBob the grounded patty in the pillar Original episode *The original episode Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob DX Category:2016 Category:Tominator777